


Undercover

by Halrloprillalar (prillalar)



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 04:11:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8189279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prillalar/pseuds/Halrloprillalar
Summary: Working from a school has its challenges. And its rewards.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written 2004 for the gw500 Identity challenge!

The girls chased Heero. They chased Duo too, but Duo always let himself get caught. Consequently Heero was the more sought after of the two, because every girl likes a challenge.

The girls crowded around whenever he was forced to participate in some sport, sat one table over at lunch whispering and blushing, followed him around the grounds on break, asking him inane questions about classes or music or the weather.

Heero hated it. Duo loved it. It was fun. Fun to show off for the girls, fun to watch Heero squirm. Of course Heero always tried to ditch him, but Duo wouldn't let himself be ditched. After all, they were in this together. Partners!

It was early afternoon and there was still an hour before classes would start up again. Heero tried to slip away again, but Duo swung into step beside him and slung an arm around his shoulders.

"Where to, Yuy?" Duo said.

Heero knocked Duo's arm away.

"Going to have a nap under the trees?" Duo rubbed his wrist where Heero had hit him. Idiot didn't have to be so rough.

"Would you leave me--" Heero stopped and made a complaining growly noise in the back of his throat. A gaggle of girls were headed their way, giggling and clutching at each other drunkenly as they got closer and closer.

"Your fans!" Duo said. "My fans too, of course. Isn't it nice to be properly appreciated?"

Heero turned and stared at Duo with a very scary stare indeed. "Get rid of them. I have a mission."

"Ah, why didn't you say so?" Duo said. "Once they know what you really are, they'll leave you alone."

"Idiot! You can't tell them that."

"I wasn't going to tell them anything," Duo said. Then he took Heero by the shoulders and kissed him. He wrapped one arm around Heero's waist and the other around his neck. He didn't need to push Heero's mouth open because it had already dropped open in surprise. Duo followed up with some tongue and a few loud smacking sounds while Heero twitched and the girls gasped. Oh, this was fun.

Duo kept kissing until he could feel Heero coiling to attack. He squeezed Heero tightly, groped his ass once for the hell of it, then let him go. Heero's stare was even scarier now but the way he swiped the back of his hand over his mouth was so cute, Duo knew he'd have to do this again sometime.

"Now they have no reason to chase you," Duo said and gave Heero a grin that was by far the scariest of their two expressions. He looked over to see the stunned faces of the girls.

Only they seemed less than stunned. They were blushing, sure. But they were giggling same as always and moving closer, not further away. One had a camera out.

Oops. "Sorry, girls," Duo said. "He's mine." He put his arm around Heero again. Heero pushed it off again and stalked away. The girls tittered. Duo shrugged. "Lover's quarrel," he said, and ran to catch Heero up.


End file.
